Don't Shoot the Messenger
by Pride Flying
Summary: This story takes place after the battle with Galaxia. One night, Usagi recieves a mysterious visitor in the night. Should the sailor senshi trust this bizarre girl? Sorry for bad summary, just gotta look inside. BTW first fic.
1. Chapter 1: Visitor in the Night

**This is just a little teaser to see if anybody wants to read, following chapters will be much much longer! It's to show m writing style and stuff. Please review, first fic!**

The twinkling of Tokyo glowed with bubbling light, and the Azabu Juban District was lulled in the dusky night. A full moon shone though the sky, and a beam shone straight into Usagi Tsukino's bedroom window. The winsome, young blonde slept soundly in her bed, while her black cat, Luna, slept at the base of the bed. It was astonishing how the complete destruction of Tokyo itself had reversed itself, and to the inhabitants of Earth, all was as normal as ever, they were unaware of the great battle between good and evil themselves.

As Sailor Moon, Usagi had lost almost every one of her friends to Galaxia; the most powerful Sailor Senshi of all time. Sailor Galxia fought in the Sailor Wars against Chaos, and sealed it inside of her to save the galaxy. Chaos began to eat away at her, so Galaxia sent her star seed far away, to save herself from the evil. Her star seed found Usagi, which became ChibiChibi, the light of hope. Sailor Moon used this to defeat Chaos, and save Sailor Galaxia. Galaxia released every one of the star seeds; and the turmoil of Sailor Moon was over; her friends and love were returned, and Earth was saved once again.

Usagi and the Sailor Senshi were not upset at not receiving any credit; it was their duty to protect the planet they loved. It had been almost a year since the final battle, and things were as they had been. No new threat had appeared; therefore the senshi could reside peacefully.

All would never stay calm for long for Usagi, as it had always. A dark shadow capered on the roofs of the Azabu Juban District, and landed on the Tsukino household. It paused for a moment, and took perch on Usagi's windowsill. It bided, until it saw a movement in the bed. It was a fresh-faced woman, who then sprung onto the floor, without a sound. She crouched by the bed until she saw the bright blue eyes flash open. Usagi opened her mouth in surprise; but the young maiden put a finger to her lips and said, " Don't shoot the messenger."


	2. Chapter 2: Star Messenger

" Who are you?" Usagi questioned the strange girl standing before her. She stood, shivering in her pajamas with Luna sitting by her side. Luna was visibly frustrated for not detecting the intruder. In the dim light of her bedside lamp, Usagi glanced at her alarm clock, which read three o'clock in the morning. Usagi shuddered; she wished she were asleep and warm in her bed. Luna looked towards the visitor and narrowed her drowsy eyes. The maiden wore a thin, pale golden dress that sparkled even in the hazy light. Made of the same fabric, wide ribbons wrapped her arms, identical to the ones around her legs. The skirt of the dress was loose and blew softly in the slight chill. She wore no shoes; the leg ribbons end by wrapped around her feet. Even more amazing was her delicate face, framed by long, milky silver locks of hair. He bullion eyes comported her hair, and had the effect of making both Usagi and Luna's throats clench, as if they were going to cry. In the middle of her forehead, a clear diamond in the shape of a star glistened. A sliver of gold lined the gem. The entire potency of her could make one faint.

"Forgive me." The visitor said, snapping to a pose similar to a soldier. " I must introduce myself. I am Hisho Denreisha." She stated formally with a salute. " Star Messenger.." Usagi murmured and turned to Luna. " I have never heard of you!" Luna exclaimed, eyeing the supposed messenger. " Please, Luna and your Highness, call me any name you like." She kneeled down and bowed her head. "Please, call me Usagi!" Usagi said in a cheerful tone. She couldn't sense any bad energy from the girl, so she saw no harm in being friendly. Luna apparently felt the same." Where do you come from, Denreisha?" Hisho looked up and said," I descend from the 30th century, carrying an important message for the future queen from the, err, queen." Usagi played with her hair, thinking to herself for a moment. " Could you tell me what it is?" she asked. Hisho bit her lip. " It's a bit more complicated than that."

" As the Star Messenger, I travel through space, and sometimes time, in the form of a shooting star to deliver messages for the queen. I reside in Crystal Tokyo, as Neo Queen Serenity's personal emissary. To keep messages safe from the potential of intercepting enemies, I am only given brief instructions to get closer to the message. The actual message is locked up in here," she tapped the jewel star," until there is a trigger, which only the queen knows. I don't have a clue what it is, except of course, that it involves you." Usagi asked," Why didn't I see you when we were fighting the Black Moon?" Hisho winced and shifted her feet. " I was in one of those comas." Luna nodded and Usagi sighed. " What is it Usagi?" Luna said, looking up at her princess in concern. " All the Sailor Scouts wont be happy with me unless they get to know this important thing too, so you're going to have to wait to tell me in the morning!" she said, and flopped down on the bed.

**Hikawa Shrine**

All the Sailor Senshi, were gathered together in the back, near the cherry trees. " What is this all about Usagi?" Hotaru, Sailor Saturn, asked, sitting beside Makoto Sailor Jupiter. The group murmured in similar remarks, and in the tree closest to them, Hisho quivered in the bathrobe Usagi lent her to keep warm in the frosty morning. She had never recited instructions in front of so many important people! She turned and heard Usagi recount the events from the previous night. " She came in the window and you didn't know?" Ami pondered, holding a hand to her face. " Why should we believe her? Rei bombarded Usagi, completely suspicious of the new comer. " Reeeeiiiii! Can you feel any bad energy? You're the physic!" Rei whispered to herself," That is true.." Hisho decided it would be a good time to make an appearance. She floated down from the tree and bowed to the crowd before her. Some of them gasped, and it just made Hisho more nervous. Usagi skittered over to her fiancé, Mamoru Chiba, who was leaning against the building. " I can explain myself to you if you will-" "There is no need." Setsuna's voice rung out clearly, and everyone turned towards her. " Hisho Denreisha, I recall opening the gates of time for you on numerous occasions for your excursions. If you can, please recite the instructions her majesty gave to you." Hisho breathed deeply in relief. She gulped and closed her eyes. The star on her forehead began to shimmer, and a soft wind picked up. In a distant monotone, she said." Before the official message can be revealed, the holy binding of matrimony must take place between Prince and Princess. Known in this century as Usagi and Mamoru. The ceremony must take place before the twenty first day of the last month. The message can be delivered by that time." Hisho's diamond dimmed and she opened her eyes. Usagi said in a meek voice," So.. We're getting married?"


	3. Chapter 3: Anticipation

**I'm Sorry this was so late, but there has been a lot of stress with school lately! I know it's uber short, but I made a promise that the more reviews I get, the longer the chapters get. (I also need to work on the parental responses a little more.. they didn't look good the second time around.) Thank you so much to those ho have added my story and reviewed it, Cough- Serenity2012 – cough. ****J**** Don't go away folks, it's just getting good! **

The inner senshi talked excitedly around Rei's tea table. Each had a cup of hot tea, ad the cookie plate in the center of the table was slowly being emptied, thanks to Usagi." You really shouldn't eat so much Usagi, you wont fit in your wedding dress." Rei clucked, waving her finger at her blond friend. Usagi glared at Rei for a moment and then swallowed. " It's not my fault! You would be nervous too if you were getting married!" Usagi huffed at Rei, both of them erupting into obnoxious laughter. The prattle continues with questions hurled at the bride to be. " When are we going shopping?" " Who are you picking for the maid of honor?" " Who are you inviting?" " Do you think the trigger will be close to the wedding?" Amongst the fume of conversation, Hisho sat to the side, exhausted from the strain of instructions. _I wonder what the trigger is too. I hope it doesn't cause trouble._ She thought She shivered, glancing at the frost that had begun to form. It made her think of home; Crystal Tokyo. Hisho wondered if had begun to get colder there too, time was confusing for her. She often brought messages to Sailor Pluto, at the Gates of Time. Setsuna had often tried to explain it to Hisho Denreisha, but it always muddled her brain, which was dangerous if she were on missions. The cold air gain interrupted her daydreaming, and Hisho decided it would be best if she changed into warmer attire. Hisho excused herself from the room, and went to find some clothes in the city.

A mere twenty minutes later, she returned to the room, wearing a thick, black bubble skirt that went just below her knees. Her shirt went over her elbows and had a simple purple striped design. She wore a black headband to match the skirt, which still allowed her bands to conceal the shining star. Makoto glanced bizarrely at the girl messenger, asking," Where did you go?" Hisho replied. " Oh, I went out for about twenty minutes into the city." The rest of the young women looked confused, and then Usagi said, "well come back and join us!" Hisho was eager to sit with them and she plunged into the buzz of planning. Minako turned to Hisho and inquired," Is there any record of the wedding in the 30th century?" Hisho nodded earnestly, and said," I'm not aloud to tell though.." Minako sighed and said, " It would of made things easier." Everyone nodded, except for Ami, whose head was down. Not in a book, but deep in thought. " Ami? What are you thinking about?" Rei asked. Ami lifted her head and looked straight at Usagi." Usagi, how are you going to tell your mom and dad?"

Usagi twiddled her thumbs, sitting at her windowsill. She wore an ornate dress colored blue, complimenting her shining eyes. The sleeves stopped short at her forearms, and the skirt well below her knees. A conservative dress, meant to please her parents. Usagi's favorite part was the crystal beads, shaped into cute rabbits. Hisho sat beside Luna, watching the nervous princess. _Today is the day her majesty receives her blessings.. I hope. _ She thought to herself. Yesterday morning, Ami had a serious point. Legend told, how the queen's parents were strict when it came to the king. It made Hisho laugh inside when she thought of Neo Queen Serenity's reactions to Small Lady's questions about marriage. " I don't think Mama will be hard to convince. But Papa.." Usagi muttered, her eyebrows crinkled in anticipation. Suddenly, she exploded," LOOK! HE IS HERE!" Hisho and Luna both fell backward in surprise. Usagi sped like a racecar down the stairs. Luna asked Hisho dizzily," Will Usagi ever take my advice in the future?" Hisho rubbed her head and replied," I don't think you want to know the answer, Luna." They stumbled out of Usagi's room, towards the stairwell.


	4. Chapter 4: Truth Be Told

**I AM SO SORRY! I know I should of updated earlier, considering I got so many reviews! But thanks so much, and I hope you see your advice in this chapter. If you guys want, I have some concept art for Hisho Denreisha, and you know, stuff happening in the chapters, but I don't know how to get them somewhere on the world wide web. I also tried to make this chapter a little bit longer but, please do enjoy, and have many happy moments this WINTER. (I capitilized it because it's a plot hint. Hehehe.) **

The crisp winter air was alive with the distant sounds of the city, cars and music. Outside Usagi's house children ran and played, their minds free and their smiles wide. They were unaware of the conflict that would take place, only a few feet away from them. Usagi sped out her door and straight into Mamoru, and for a brief moment they were caught in a warm embrace, bliss for a moment. A siren went off nearby, and the couple was brought back into reality. " Usako, are you sure about this.. Messenger? She could be tricking us." He said, his azure eyes narrowing in deep thought. " I'm certain. She does seem a little weird, but you heard Setsuna; she has met Hisho before. I also can hear at night mumbling in her sleep about Crystal Tokyo." Usagi replied. She truthfully felt sorry for the girl as he remembered their conversation the night before.

" I'm going to tell you the truth Hisho; the scouts don't seem to trust you very much. You have to tell me more about you!" Usagi said. Sitting in her bed, the starry night behind her through the window. Hisho nodded in agreement, sitting on the floor, facing her future queen. " That's what makes the job so hard. I can't realty tell you much, because I'm not allowed to know much." Usagi's brow crinkled in confusion. " What?" Hisho clasped her hands and responded," I travel with very important missions, and safety measures are bountiful. Usually a message doesn't take this long, and triggers are just a password. Anyway, The queen limits my memories, as to not give away anything about my home, who sent me, what the message could be, etcetera. All I can remember is the sparkle of Crystal Tokyo, and some events linked to Sailor Moon's encounters. This helps make it easier for you to trust me." She paused and said softly," but apparently it's not going so well." Usagi exclaimed," How horrible! How can you stand not knowing anything?" Hisho looked up and smiled warmly at Usagi." It's to keep the receivers and me alive. I don't mind at all; it's my duty! And besides, I get my real memory back when I return to Crystal Tokyo. Well most of the time." " What do you mean, most of the time?" Biting her lip, Hisho said, " Well sometimes the rememorization doesn't work so well. But I'm fine, truly! Now, princess I think you need some sleep, it's a big day tommorow!" Hisho chirped, putting her head down on the small cushion on the floor. As Hisho slept, Usagi watched her, gathering an opinion about the messenger. Hisho turned in her sleep muttering things like "Crystal Tokyo" and " Neo Queen" and " messages" Usagi decided that this was for real, and preparations had to be made.

Mamoru held Usagi, looking her straight in the eye and said in a firm voice," I trust your judgment, but we have to tell them." Usagi's cobalt eyes widened as she gasped." Tell my parents? About everything?" She whispered urgently." Everything," Mamoru confirmed," It's the only way they will understand." Usagi nodded, and shivered as a gentle chilling breeze encircled them for a tiny moment. Mamoru opened the door, and the prince and princess heard the buzz of a show on the television. " Papa! Mama! Mamoru is here!" They stepped into the dwelling.

From their perch at the top of the stairs, Luna and Hisho could see Usagi and amour, and also the living room. Hisho swore she heard a grumble from Kenji, and distantly Ikuko called from the kitchen, "I'll make some tea!" Usagi tightened her grip on Mamoru's arm, and as they stepped closer and lose to the couch, Luna said," This is it." The moment of truth. Opposite Usagi's father, Mamoru and Usagi sat, their bodies tense, and their minds nervous. Kenji turned off the television, and set the clicker on the table. He smiled at his daughter only, and twiddled his thumbs and spoke towards the kitchen," Ikuko, how's that tea coming?" Usagi's mother poked her head in and smiled at her husband, and said cheerfully, just a moment!" Silence filled the air, stuffing it with unspoken thoughts. Things moving around in the kitchen was the only thing remotely in the atmosphere, an Ikuko brought in a tray with four cups of tea and a platter of cookies. Kenji reached for a cup, not taking his eyes off Usagi and Mamoru. Clueless, Ikuko got one too, and took a sip out of it. Usagi followed suit, taking a cookie as well. Mamoru also took a cup, and sipped it politely. " Mamoru and I- we have to tell you something." Usagi started slowly. Kenji slammed his cup down splashing tea on the couch and table. " What did he do?" He jumped up, ready for the attack. Ikuko grabbed her husband by the shoulder and slammed his back down. " Kenji! Calm yourself down and try not to kill anyone while I wipe this up!" She swept out of the room, and Usagi glared at her father. Ikuko came back in and wiped up the spilled tea. " Usagi sweetie, tell us before your father has a heart attack." Which seemed to e quite possible. Usagi and Mamoruu both set down their cups, and Usagi gulped. " You tell them." She whispered to Mamoru, and Mamoru nodded numbly. " Usagi and I are getting married." He said, stiffening. Ikuko put a hand over her gaping mouth and Kenjii raised his arms and yelled, "WHAT?" Usagi leaned towards her shocked parents. " Please! It's destiny!" Ikuko said, " No it's not, trust me, you're just young and in love, you don't really want to get married! You're 17 for goodness sake!" Usagi laughed faintly, tears at the corners of her eyes. "You don't understand. It's true destiny." Mamoru nodded and looked lovingly at his princess. " Should we tell them now?" he questioned, and she nodded, holding her head high. " Haven't you told us enough?" Kenji asked, exasperated. Sailor looked her parents in the eyes and said in a clear voice that seemed to eco throughout the house, through out Azuba Juban district, throughout Tokyo, " I am Sailor Moon."

Hisho didn't understand how Usagi and Mamoru got through the next three hours. They told the tale of Tuxedo Mask and the other sailor Scouts. They began with the Silver Millennium, about their true selves, their forbidden love. Serenity's life on the moon, and the attack by Queen Beryl. They told Usagi's mother and father about how they were reborn again, by the power of Queen Serenity. Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Luna, and Artemis were not discluded in this chapter of the story of their lives, and they told of the battle between Beryl and Sailor Moon. They tale continued with the Doom Tree, and how once again everyone had to regain their memories. The encounter with the Snow Queen was recounted, long with the truth about Chibi-Usa, and the future. Kenji and Ikuko were still captivated more as their daughter told them about the strain of Pharaoh 90, and how they found the outer senshi. Chibi-Usa returned in the great story when Pegasus soared the air of storytelling. The strength of Sailor Moon continued to shine in the recountment of Nehelenia, and the final transformation of Sailor Moon revealed. The greatest fight for Usagi was the battle of Galaxia, and the sealing of Chaos. Sailor Moon had lost everything, and yet gained everything too. " Usagi! My beautiful daughter I had no idea!" Ikuko cried, bringing Usagi close. Kenji sat in a state of shock, saying, " You lied to us." Usagi hugged her father, and said. " I had to."

As the empty cups f tea was towering on the corner of the table, the present events were told to Usagi's parents. " Hisho? Come down here!" Luna nodded to Hisho, who had meanwhile transformed back into her uniform. She flounced down the stair and stood, once again in a salute. " Hisho Denreisha. Shooting Star Messenger to the Neo Queen Serenity, at your service." She stated, and Ikuko gasped and fainted. Everyone rushed to revive her, and she came to. Hisho bowed and said, " It is my pleasure to meet the guardians of her Majesty." The parents of Sailor Moon spent a few minutes marveling at the crystal star on Hisho's forehead, and her uniform Kenji wiped his brow and said, " I believe it. Everything." He put his arm round his wife and they looked at each other. " I can't deny your duty, you have our blessing. When is the wedding date?" Kenji said, smiling weakly. " In three weeks." Usage chirped, returning to herself. Her parents exclaimed and Ikuko spoke, " I have to lie down, come on Kenji." Usagi and Mamoru watched her parents stumble up the stairs. They herd Luna said, " You must be really proud huh?" and Ikuko shriek. Mamoru laughed and said, " I think that went well. I have to go see about the location of our ceremony, I'll see you soon" He stood, kissing her on the cheek, grabbing his jacket. " Tell your parents I said thank you." Mamoru said as he went back outside into the sunset. Usagi lay out on the couch, and sighed deeply. Hisho transformed back into civillian clothes and sat where Ikuko and Kenji once did. Luna pounced down the stairs and onto the arm of the couch. " OK Usagi; next step is-" she was interrupted by a snore. Luna smiled and shook her head. " Usagi will be Usagi, no matter how many enemies she faces!"


	5. Chapter 5: Absent Memories, Dresses Too

**Hey guys! Hope you all had a nice holiday. I didn't get much feedback last chapter, but for this one, I really need you guys to help me out. I was thinking a bunch, and I need your opinion. Should I rewrite the first few chapters? I know they are pretty damn short, and I could include so much more details, thus making them longer. Please just give me a review, if not on this chapter, but on this concept. And also, I made concept drawings.. Thanks so much for reading, and please enjoy this installment of Hisho's story! Oh, and Happy New Year!**

_As the glistening night floated above Crystal Tokyo, the annual Silver and Gold Ball was booming with good cheer. The palace towered over the city, and it seemed to shine ever more on the happy occasion. Inside, it was spectacular. Music filled everyone's ears, and beautiful men and women danced around the beautiful ballroom. Unnoticed, a lone maiden stood, swinging slightly to the melody. Her cascading, silver hair shimmered, and she wore a grand gown colored the same shade as her hair. It billowed to the floor, and the sleeves stopped at her thin wrists. Crystal stars framed the collar, matching the jewel above her glistening eyes. However her lonely status, she was beyond happy. Usually she wasn't around when the ball came each year, and before she was too young. But now, she was indeed around, and indeed old enough. A hand landed on her shoulder, and she turned to face a handsome young man. He wore a brilliant suit, and had deep emerald eyes. " I haven't seen you around before, may I ask for a dance?" he said. _I have._ She thought. _You work in the palace. But you would never see me. _However, she disregarded this fact, and nodded her head, smiling. They waltzed across the room, bewitched by the elegance of the evening. " So, what are you doing at the Silver and Gold Ball? Do you know the king and queen?" He asked, twirling her around. _Here we go._ she thought warily. " I do, but I can't really tell you how." she said, blushing. The gentleman's face crinkled in confusion, but he nodded and spoke again. " Alright, so where do you come from?" She replied softly, " I don't know." He chuckled as they moved across the floor in a waltz. " Playing hard to get I see, but what can you tell me?" Her heart beat fast, and she stopped dancing and put her head down. " Nothing." The young man crossed his arms, and angrily informed her," Look, I don't understand why you won't tell me a single thing! I see now why there were no men dancing with you!" He stormed off, leaving the silver-haired girl standing alone. She tore out of the ballroom, the magic loosing it's appeal. She stopped when she reached a dark corner, and a tear streamed down her delicate face. _

_The moon was full and stars twinkled confidently in the sky. Crystal Tokyo's center, the domain of the king and queen. Recently built, it's shiny walls were brilliantly looming over the new city. It was a bright night, and the citizens, slept safely in their homes. On the steps of the palace, it was not so silent and peaceful. Luna the sleek, onyx cat, scampered down the hallways inside, arriving at the Royal Quarters. She tapped her paw on the door urgently, finally slipping in the door, she pounced on the bed, knowing fully she had jumped on the queen. Neo Queen Serenity waved her arm, knocking the feline on the head. An aggitatedLuna stepped close to the sleeping queen's ear, " WAKE UP SERENITY!" Neo Queen Serenity shot up, and King Endymion propped himself sleepily. " I am sorry to wake you, but you have to come with me!" Luna said, and Her Majesty hurridly slipped out of the majestic bed, and followed her down the echoing halls. They reached the grand door, and Serenity opened the heavy door. On the steps, was a basket. It was unlike any other basket she had seen. It was clear, and emblished with gold ribbon. Inside were sheets bright with white. A baby slept inside, with a wisp of silver hair. On her forehead a cyrstal star shone brightly on her forehead, almost as if it was just set into her small face. Neo Queen Serentiy and Luna hurried down to the baby, and the winsome blond picked up the tiny child. awakened by the movement, the baby girl opened her eyes. " Who leaves a baby on the steps of the Crystal Palace?" Serentiy asked Luna, and before the cat could reply, a beam shone from the beautiful star on the baby's forehead, and a figure appeared, it's image focused and-_

" Hisho! Hisho! Hisho Denreisha!" Hisho shot up, sitting in a pile of blankets. She wiped her sweaty brow and looked at her surroubndings. Ami, Rei, Minako, Makato, and Usagi were sitting around, worried expressions plain on their faces. " Are you alright? You scared us so badly!" Ami said from Hisho's left. The moon hung in the winter sky, and the bedside clock read 3:02. " Usagi called us over because she said you were mumbling in your sleep, and it seemed to be getting more and more.. scary." Makato explained with a yawn. Hisho blushed a deep crimson, and apologized over and over. " What did you dream about?" Usagi whispered. Hisho stared at her blankly. " Dream?" she questioned, throughly confused. " It must of been crazy, you were rolling around and everything!" Minako said, her eyes begging for information. Hisho's voice wobbled, " Um, I can't remember. I am really sorry, it's a predicament of my job." Mumbling broke out, and Hisho shrunk into herself. " It's OK, we understand, we're just trying to learn more." Usagi said. The inner senshi stood, stretching and yawning. " We have a big day-" Rei looked at the clock. " Today. So we're all going to go home and come back at 10 tomorrow, OK Usagi?" Usagi nodded, and the strong senshi shuffled out, drowsy with the events. Hisho apologized many times, as they left, and each one assured her they were fine, and not to worry. After they left, Hisho turned around. " Maybe I shouldn't come dress shopping with you." Usagi crawled into her bed, waving her arms at Hisho. " No, no please come.." she yawned and closed her azure eyes. " I am supposed to be giving a message, not getting involved with your social life." A silence hung like a skeleton in the air, and Hisho tiptoed to the bed. Usagi was asleep. " Get used to it." Luna murmured, and put her head down. Hisho nodded, and stepped out the window, and onto the roof. She would wait there until morning.

The streets of Tokyo were impaled with the feet of citizens, as they shopped, dined, and chatted with friends and family. Usagi strolled down the street with her four best friends, with Hisho trailing behind, still feeling guilty about her absent memory. They had gone to countless wedding shops, and their young minds filled with inspiriation. " I want to get married too!" Minako lamented, glancing into the store windows. Rei nodded, sighing as well. Usagi bopped her friends on the back of their heads, almost singing, " But you'll be in my wedding so you'll be okay until you actually get married for yourselves!" Rei and Minako grumbled, and Makoto pointed to a store, trying to change the subject, " Let's go in there!" Lucky for her, all five of them agreed on four bridesmaids dresses. They had the same design, flowing and silky. Each dress differed in the fact that they each were a different color, red for Rei, blue for Ami, orange for Minako, and green for Makato. All were happy once again, and the only thing left for that day was to find Usagi's wedding dress. " Lots of pretty flowers!" She chirped, the perfect dress already in mind

Many hours, and many, many stores later, the sun was beginning to set, and time was running out. Ami consulted a scrap of paper. " Only one store left on the list." she said, and everyone sighed. " I know this will be the one!" Usagi said, still filled with a little bit of hope. They marched into the store, but Rei stopped suddenly. " What's up Rei?" Minako asked. She then noticed Hisho hadn't come in the store with them. " I- I feel that something is here. I don't want to see the dress, it might bring something up in my brain." she said, twiddling her fingers. " That's good! We can learn more about it!" Minako said, and Hisho shook her head. " It's too dangerous. I have involved myself too much. Please, go ahead." She wave them away, and turned toward the street. Inside, Usagi had stopped in front of a dress, far in the back. Tears were at the corners of her eyes and she said as her friends gathered around her. " She was so right. This is my wedding dress."


	6. Chapter 6: The Start of Future Past?

**I'M SORRY!** **Finals attacked me with such force I almost keeled over. Well yeah, not much response from readers eh? But who is reviewing, I THANK YOU! So I have decided to keep everything the same, thanks for helping me decide. :) It would really help me out if you guys spread the word about this fic because I am nutzo about getting readers! The begining of the chapter is for you guys. Should I write another tory about Hisho's background? It's very tragic. Well, I hope you enjoy this very tardy chapter anyway! **

A beaming sky blanketed the cool winter midnight, a lonely figure blending with the sky. Hisho Denreisha held her knees in her arms, squeezing them tight. She didn't sleep much anymore, prefering to take up as much of the past as she could. _Maybe if i remember too much, it will be impossible to forget anything._ She blushed, ashamed at the thought. It seemed to her to be a rebellion to the queen. Where would she go if she was kicked out of Crystal Tokyo? In the back of Hisho's head a tinkle of bells sounded. Her mind transported her to a desolate room, shimmering and bright. She was in her Shooting Star dress, kneeling before a small light, swirling with a crystal silver. She gasped, memories banging into her head. Dreams. Beautiful dreams! A small fairy of a woman in beautiful garbs of shining colors. Before her, the small orb containing the mysterious lady started to bounce away. _Wait! Who are you? Please!_ She ran and ran, her ribbons unraveling and floating after her. They formed the tail of the shooting star, and she too disapeared into a stream of light- Gasping, Hisho sprung up, the sun was rising. _I fell asleep._ She thought, wiping her moist brow. Sitting back down, she returned to her previous position, smiling at the rising sun.

" Date? As in a point in time?" Hisho sat on Usagi's bed, watching her flit around the room. " No! You probally don't know what I mean huh? Well a date means a romantic event between two people. " Usagi said, holding up a dress. Hisho nodded, and said. " So your'e going on a.. date with" She paused. " Mamoru. And I will be going to- Rei's house while your'e gone?" _What's happening? Did the memories I had last night mess up the ones I already had?_ Usagi, appeared from her bathroom and sat down beside Hisho. " Yes, that's right. Don't worry, Mamo and I will drop you off on the way so you don't get lost!" Hisho smiled and stood up. " There he is, walking down the sidewalk!" Usagi leaned on the windowsill and exclaimed in joy, " Ooh look! He has flowers!" Hisho followed her down the stairs and stood by the stairwell watching the young couple. Usagi hugged Mamoru, and he smiled down at her, handing her a boquet. She held a hand to her face, grinning as she put them in a vase. Mamoru helped Usagi into her coat, and she called, " Come on, Hisho! Let's walk in the sunset." Hisho nodded, and followed behind the future majesties. The walk was pleasant, the oragne sky enveloping everything in a warm embrace. " So, Hisho, how are you enjoying this century?" Mamoru asked the messenger in casual conversation. " Cold!" She said, causing the trio to laugh together. She started to sigh, momentarily, but stopped herself. It was too late, " What's up Hisho?" Usagi asked glancing worriedly at Hisho. " Well you know about the situation with my memories.. I was up on the roof last night, and memories! They flooded me, and it was almost like a nightmare, There was this fairy thing and it was bright and-" She let a tear roll down her cheek. " I don't want to rebel against the queen! I'm not even trying.." "It's alright." Mamoru said, " I'm sure we'll understand, in the future." They stopped looking up at Rei's temple. " Thank you for taking me here! Have fun on your.. your.." "Date!" Usagi said, laughing as they waved to the young woman scampered up the stairs.

**Ah, crap. I just don't know what to do. I can write it really soon, but I don't know what to write for the next chapter. So what do you want to hear about first? The date a la romance, or the time Hisho spends with the other Senshi? The sooner you say, the sooner I write! :) So the first person to review and tell me will decide where this goes next. I have a bunch of homework, so I will keep my email open to see what to write ASAP! Don't hate me for being so short.. it's tiring you know. But tell me and I do it, K?**


	7. Chapter 7

**And the winner is.. The date! But don't you people worry, Hisho's time at the temple is sure to come, and it will involve all the senshi with some.. Bachelorette part planning? Oh dear! Well enjoy this anyway, and stand by for Rei's house! And by the way, who has a Gaia? 'Cuz Hisho is on there..! Woot! Have a good time reading this, ya hear?**

The orange sun was diapearing over the horizon and the shadows grew short. Lights grew into the shining image of Tokyo, and the two brightest stars were strolling down the street, blissfully hand in hand. " Mamo, this is great! Where are we going?" Usagi said, her voice spilling over with happiness. There was no enemy to worry about, Chaos was gone, and she was getting married! She glanced downward at her smooth pink dress, using her other hand to brush off imaginary dust. Mamoru squeezed her hand, he was just as happy, and for the same reasons. His princess was safe, and soon would be his wife. He hid the pleasure in his voice and said, " Oh you'll see." Usagi playfully huffed, and leaned towards him as they turned the corner. " It's just a little bit farther." Mamoru said, and looked down at his fiance's beautiful face, which he found deep in thought. " What is it Usako? Is something the matter?" Usagi looked up, her mouth wide in a grin. " No, everything is so perfect.. I am having fun already! But I'm worried.." " About Hisho." Mamoru finished for her. They were walking close, a perfect image of all that is love. She put her head on his arm. " Se must get tired of it. That's what I thought, but she is devoted to her duty." Mamoru nodded, " Just like a sailor senshi." Usagi nodded in eager agreement, pondering it for a moment. " I'm glad she's with us though, and espically the message she brought!" Mamoru spoke again, chuckling with Usagi. She didn't notice that he had guided her into an elegant resturant. "Wow!" Usagi exclaimed, looking around at hte red velvet and Euorpean paintings. Waiters in black tuxedos glided around the room with silver trays. Mamoru put his arm around her and said to the hostess, " Reservation for Chiba." The woman nodded, picked up two large leather menus, and whisked away into the resturant floor.

Usagi took a sip of her pop. Mamoru gazed at her, and asked " Was this place OK?" Usagi gulped and slapped her hands on the tabled, causing the silverware to hop. " It's fantastic! It's so great Mamo, a great way to celebrate our engagement!" Mamoru laughed, and moved his arms from the tabled so the waitress could set down the shining platters of delicacies. Usagi's eyes widened in delight, and she smacked her lips as the round lids came off, and the meal was revealed. " Thank you Mamo, this is all so wonderful." She said politely, placing her napkin into her lap. Mamoru smiled and raised his glass, " To our precious past, our beautiful present, and our promising future. I love you Serenity." " And you Endymion." Usagi said, and they both took a sip from their glasses. The meal commenced, and Usagi tried to eat without scarfing it all at once. " It's amazing, isn't it?" She said, her plate already empty, and Mamoru's emptying. " He gulped down his bite and said," What is?" She rested her forearms on the table, " What we've been through. All this time we stayed strong, our love being the greatest weapon of all. I just find everything so, amazing!" Usagi smiled, truly grateful for her life, " I wouldn't give up a moment of it." Mamoru nodded and spoke again, " You truly are the brightest star, Usako. You doubt nothing, and see only the good in everything. You are just iressitable to everyone, your power, your love. Invincible to anything." She blushed and said, " Your'e my greatest power." He too blushed, and they sat for moment their love almost a light in the room. The waitress appeared at the table, and held two small menus. " Desert?" Usagi looked up at Mamoru, her eyes trying to hide the horrible plea for all things sugar. Mamoru laughed and said, " But of course!" He then whispered into the waitress's ear, and she nodded, smiling. She then turned and left, without depositing the menu. Usagi's mouth popped open as she watched the waitress disapear behind a wall with a painting of Cupid. " Don't worry, I made sure we got a little something, remember Usako, you have to fit in your wedding dress!" Mamoru teased, smiling at his fiance. She huffed, and smiled again at her true love. A thought came to Usagi, and her brow crinkled, her brain working hard. " What is it Usako?" Msmoru asked, concerned. "Mamo, have you ever wondered how we get to the 30th century?" Mamoru scratched his head, and said, " No, but now that you say, it is quizical." They pondered for five minutes, and Usagi said, " How long does it take to make such a small desert?" As she spoke, two waiters carried out a stunning chocalte cake, and set it down on Usagi and Mamoru's table. Usagi's eyes almost popped out of her head, and she looked around the cake at Mamoru. " Happy engagement Usako." " Usagi grinned wide and thanked him so many times, he had to stop her by pulling out a fork. She took it, and together, well, mostly Usagi, finished off the desert.

As they strolled down the sidewalks of Tokyo, Usagi leaned on Mamoru's arm. They walked through the crowds reaching the outsides of the city, and Usagi said, " What a magical time, thank you so much Mam-" Suddenly, Usagi collapsed on the concrete, a vision overtaking her. Usagi couldn't see for a moment, a white light bursting. Then, Neo Queen Serenity appeared, in all her glory. Hello Serenity." She said. " How is my Star Messenger doing?" Usagi gasped at the future vision of herself, but then frowned and said, " How can you let her live as she does? Lonely, with no memories at all?!" the queen took a step back, a little shocked by her past self. " It was not my choice to have Hisho like this." she said, and Usagi replied, " You mean-" "Yes, Hisho's life was chosen for her, not by me, or anyone you know." Neo Queen Serenity's image started to fade, and she said" You'll understand in the future! Just remember to help Hidho relax a bit more, and-" Her image dissapeared, and Usagi came back to conciousness. " Usako!" Mamoru said, deep with concern. " What happened? Are you OK?" H helped her to her feet, and she said warily, " It was the queen, or rather the future me. She said, she didn't like treating Hisho so, and told me to help her have more fun." She looked up at Mamoru who nodded. She brushed off her dress, and they resumed the walk to Rei's. As they walked up the temple steps, a blur burst at them from the front, and Usagi and Mamoru got into a battle stance. Alas, it was only Hisho with wide eyes, and a smile. "What happened to you?" Usagi asked, watching the irregular Hisho. " I like Makoto's sugary treats!" Hisho said, bouncing. " And also COH-CAH-COH-LAA!" Minako and Rei stood in the front of the temple, waving goodbye. " Thank you! I had so much fun!" Hisho called waving as she followed behind the laughing Mamoru and Usagi. " So what did you do at Rei's?"Usagi asked, and Hisho opened her mouth to say something, but replied solemnly, " I can't tell you! It's a secret!" They walked on, chatting about the weather and such. When they reached Usagi's house, Mamoru pecked Usagi's cheek goodbye, and Usagi and Hisho waved as he walked away down into the city.


End file.
